Dona Nobis Pacem
by meg-leighleigh15
Summary: The Riley children leave with the Pevensie children and discover Narnia. Bad Summary, but better story!
1. prolouge

Hey everyone! This is my first fic, so be critical. Do let me know if the characters turn in to Mary Sues or anything else! Movie Verse

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Dona Nobis Pacem: prologue

* * *

New York City 1939

"_Yes, perfect. I wish mom and dad were here to see me."_ Hanna Riley thought as she completed her floor combination in her ballet class. As the final notes hung in the air and the teacher dismissed, Hanna saw her older sister, Eliza, waiting for her. Smiling, Hanna made her way to Eliza, but as she got closer, she noticed her sister was pale and looked like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked as she sat by her sister. Eliza said nothing, but held out a piece of paper folded in half. As she opened it up, she noticed it was a telegram. Not even reading it, Hanna automatically knew that her parents were dead. Forcing herself to read it though, she read that her parents died in an automobile accident. Hanna wasn't sure their death happened like that, considering they were in Germany. She looked to Eliza, who looked like she was trying to say something else.

"Eliza, what is it?" Hanna asked as she broke the silence. Eliza sighed as she said, "Our grandparents, Mom's parents, are asking-no demanding-that we leave for Great Britain. That's not all. We're to leave in three hours."

* * *

Three Days Later

"Finally! Land!" Maximilian, also know as Max, the youngest, exclaimed as they left the ship.

"Max, help us look for grandma and grandpa," Eliza called, who didn't mention that she had no clue who they were or what they looked like.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have stayed in New York with Auntie. I mean, everyone is saying that war is going to break out and quite honestly, Great Britain is closer to Germany that America is," Hanna complained for the thousandth time.

"Oh look, there is a couple waving at us. Come on, let's go over." Eliza pulled Max and Hanna over to an elderly couple who looked like they didn't put up with nonsense. All three of the children noticed and quite frankly, were very nervous. Looks can be deceiving though.  
" Oh they look so much like our daughter!" and "This young lad has the makings to be a great man!" were heard as the siblings were smothered with hugs.

"Come, let's go to the automobile. It's parked near here," said their grandfather.

An hour later, as they drove down the streets of London, the radio was chaos as the declaration of war on Germany was heard. Hanna stared out the window, not listening to the radio or any conversations, noticed a couple of boys playing outside.

"_The blond hair boy looks nice. I bet Eliza would be smitten," _Hanna thought with amusement. Soon, two young girls came out, followed by a man and woman.

"_Why, they look so happy. I hope they always remain together," _Hanna wished, as the tears she had been holding for days finally let them free.

So what did you think? Love it,hate it, should I burn it?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Hope you liked the first chapter! Here's the second. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, isn't it great?!

* * *

Dona Nobis Pacem

April 1940

Eliza, Hanna, and Max walked down the sidewalk in silence. Today would be their first day of school. Upon coming to Great Britain, they immediately had tutors that ranged from American History to British History and all subjects in between. Hanna, after much begging, had continued her ballet classes. After the war started, bombings all over Britain had been coming and going. The last few weeks though, there were more and more. There tutors complained and when Grandma heard, every tutor was let go to find a safe place to stay. So, here the children were, walking to their new school.

Hanna looked at her siblings and thought that they would have no trouble making friends. Eliza was a pretty young woman, whose dark brown hair was short with tight curls and light brown eyes that comforted you when you were down. Max was a spiting image of their father, who had light brown hair. The only difference was those same light brown eyes that their mother had. Hanna, in her opinion, was an average looking girl. She had dark brown hair and looked like her mother, except she had green eyes, inherited from her father. She also inherited his stubbornness and willingness to fight.

"I wonder if they have nice teachers and I hope the other kids are nice and-"Max was cut off as a young boy, same age as Hanna ran past them. After regaining his train of thought Max was about to continue, until a girl, same age as Max, ran into him, knocking them both down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going, but I was trying to catch up with my brother. Are you okay?" the young girl asked after she ran out of breath. Eliza and Hanna helped them both off the ground, looking for any scrapes. What can they say; they're very protective older sisters.

"You both don't seem to have any scrapes, but you may have a bruise," Eliza giggled and Hanna sighed. "You always seem to find a new person to talk to, don't you, Maxi? It's quite amazing, isn't it, umm…" she asked the young girl and she laughed. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lucy Pevensie, and my brother who just ran past you is Edmund. Are you new? You don't sound like you're from here."

"You're right, we're actually from New York, but we're living with our grandparents. I'm Eliza Riley, and this is my sister, Hanna, and my brother, Max. Are you heading this way?"

Lucy nodded and they continued to walk. Max and Lucy chatted happily and soon Eliza and Hanna joined in. Soon, they were standing in front of the school. Max, Hanna, Eliza, and Lucy parted ways and went to find their classes.

Max, upon reaching his first, happily discovered he was in a class with Lucy. Eliza reached her class and was seated next to a tall, blond haired boy, who wouldn't look at her._ "Maybe he already has a girl. Well, I might have a little fun with that. Oh my, you've been spending too much time with Hanna."_ Eliza rolled her eyes at this thought. Both Max and Eliza were very content at the moment.

Hanna, on the other hand, was not content. She wasn't even happy. You see, she was in a class with the same brother that had caused Lucy, whom she had become very fond of, to run into Max. In fact, she was sitting next to him. The morning went by slowly and when lunch came, she was probably the first one out of the room. Breathing in the fresh air, she looked around for her brother, figuring that her sister wouldn't want her to hang around her. Spotting him, she made her way over. Unfortunately, so had a group of boys who didn't look to friendly. Picking up her pace, she happened to get there before the boys did, but before she could tell him who was coming over, they arrived.

"Look, fellows, it's a new boy. We'll have to properly introduce him to this school, won't we?" the leader, a scary looking kid, drawled. Stepping in front of Max, Hanna faced the boy.

"Why don't you pick on someone else? Leave him alone and go torment someone else. Understand?"

"Hey, look fellows! The new boys' got a girl to look after him!" the leader shouted and laughter followed. If looks could kill, they would all be dead. Hanna tried to calm herself down, but the taunts kept coming and before she knew it, she took a swing and hit the leaders' jaw with her fist. In two seconds flat, all the boys were gone, leaving a stunned Max and a seething Hanna.

Once calmed down, the two of them left to eat in the shade, praying Hanna wouldn't get in trouble. They didn't notice that a dark-haired boy was watching after them, staring in awe.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, Monopoly or Gone with the Wind.

Dona Nobis Pacem

Chapter 2

* * *

April 1940

"Max, quit pacing, your making me loose my balance. You look great and Lucy will have fun," Hanna said to her brother. Max was nervous at the thought of Lucy coming over, which is funny because he invited her.

"What if she gets bored or I break something and she gets blamed for it or-"Max's worrying was cut off as Eliza came over and hugged him. "You worry too much, just like Mom, you know? She will have an absolutely fun time and you need to relax. Okay?" Eliza reassured, just as the clock chimed twelve. "You should start heading over. We'll be here and we'll see you in a bit." "If anyone gives you trouble, they'll be answering to me!" Hanna called after.

After Max left, Eliza took her place at the piano, where she was playing for Hanna to practice her ballet.

"I think Max and Lucy are becoming closer and closer, don't you think so too, Eliza?" Hanna asked. Eliza nodded and resumed playing.

Thirty minuets later, Hanna was working on her pirouettes when Eliza called out, "Stay with the tempo, Hanna. You're slowing down." "I have a blister and it really hurts, so pardon me for not staying with the tempo!" Hanna replied between pants. As the last note hung in the air, Hanna finished with a graceful, but tired arabesque. As she caught her breath, she heard clapping. Behind her, was Max and Lucy, but also a tall, blond haired boy who looked Eliza's age, a brunette haired girl who looked about a year younger than the blond boy. The four were clapping, but behind them was that same brunette haired boy who was in Hanna's class. He wasn't clapping, but Hanna didn't care about the clapping.

"Eliza, look! We send out Max for one person and he comes back with four. You never stop amazing me, Max." Hanna laughed. Eliza came over and smiled at the four.

"Hello Lucy, how are you? Do you know your companions?" she asked, before continuing, "We don't want to seem rude, but Max is really friendly and tends to bring home people we don't know."

"Of course I know them, they're my siblings!" Lucy laughed. "Hanna, will you teach me how to do what you just did?" she asked. "Lu, you don't just ask people to teach you things, it could be very hard to teach," her brother said. "By the way, I'm Peter and this is my sister, Susan and my brother, Edmund."

"_So that's his name, Peter. Who would have thought he was Lucy's brother?"_ Eliza thought as she said, "I'm Eliza and this is Hanna, my sister. You already know Max. Peter, I think you're in my class, right?"

Two hours later, after Hanna changed into, to Susan and Lucy's amazement, jeans, they all went outside to play, rain started pouring and they were forced to go inside. Eliza, Susan, and Peter struck up a conversation as Max and Lucy played Monopoly and Hanna was reading _Gone with the Wind_. Edmund was by the window, drawing. Soon, Hanna, Max, and Lucy were drawn into the conversation about their parents. Max shared that their parents had died in an automobile accident and Lucy shared that their father was in the RAF. While they were talking, Hanna walked up behind Edmund to see what he was drawing. She almost saw it, but he closed it before she could.

"Do you mind?" he snapped. "I just wanted to see what you were doing since this the most quiet I've ever heard you been. It's odd how you're so very quiet here, but at school you're probably the loudest. Care to explain?" Hanna asked. Edmund kept quiet, but continued to glare.

"Ed, are you ready to go? We have to be home before dark," Susan called. Edmund got up, but turned to Hanna and said, "I would mind my own business if I were you. Remember when you hit Michael in the jaw?" Edmund left Hanna, whose eyes were huge.

After the Pevensie children left, Eliza and Max went to their rooms, leaving Hanna._ "So that's the game he's going to play, blackmail. Well, I'll show him."_


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Dona Nobis Pacem

Chapter 3

June 1940

"Now Hanna, do try not to get into any trouble and listen to Eliza," their grandmother told Hanna.

She told Max the same thing and said something quietly to Eliza, which both Hanna and Max couldn't hear. The last bombing had been to close. The government was sending the children of London to the countryside. Hanna thought this was unfair, when the adults would be risking their lives, but the children would be safe.

Hanna, Max, and Eliza were tagged and had tickets, all ready to go. Much to Max, Hanna, and Eliza's joy, they would be with the Pevensies. Soon, the call for children to board the train came. With one last hug from their grandparents, they headed for the train.

As the train left and they had finished waving goodbye, Max, Eliza, and Hanna went to find seats.

"Let's find a compartment that Lucy and her family can sit in, too," Max suggested.

They found one, but two other children were sitting their, which was fine. After their suitcases were put up, they took their seats to wait. Finally, the Pevensies arrived and put their suitcases away. Of course, Edmund had to do it himself and accidentally stepped on Hanna's foot. Hanna stifled a yelp of pain and glared at him. No one else seemed to notice the exchange.

The train ride was very quiet. Max ended up falling asleep and leaned against Hanna. She looked down at him and looked to Eliza, who was reading, and was thankful she still had them.

Their stop came and they all got off to wait on an old station platform. An automobile came by, but it wasn't for them.

"The professor knew we were coming," Susan stated after a moment of silence.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled," Edmund said, looking at his tag.

Hanna looked over, and was about to reply, but the sound of hooves stopped her. A woman who looked strict, stopped before them

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked timidly.

"I'm afraid so," she replied, "Is this it, then?"

"Yes, it's just us," Peter answered.

Mrs. Macready ordered them to get on the wagon. Peter and Eliza quickly put their luggage on the wagon, and then Peter helped Eliza, then Susan. Eliza and Susan both helped Lucy and Max. Peter offered to help Hanna and Edmund, but they both refused, one more politely than the other. Once they were all on, Mrs. Macready steered the horse up a dirt path. In the distance, they stared in awe at the large mansion. Upon reaching it, Peter help Eliza and Susan, who helped Max and Lucy off the wagon along with their luggage. Just as Hanna was getting off, Edmund tripped and both fell off and landed in a heap with Hanna hitting the ground first.

"Watch where you're going and next time don't take me with you!" Hanna snapped as she pushed Edmund off of her.

After a long list of dos and don'ts, the children were finally led to their rooms. Eliza, Susan, Hanna, and Lucy would be sharing a room, while Peter, Edmund, and Max would share one. Dinner was uneventful and quiet, considering Mrs. Macready was eating with them. The children went to their rooms, but soon Max and Peter came to the girls' room.

"German aircrafts carried out a number of attacks on Great Britain last night. The raids, which lasted several hours-," the announcer was cut of as Susan turned the radio off that Peter was listening to. Eliza, who was sitting next to Peter, put a hand on his shoulder. Max, who was sitting next to Hanna and reading out of her book, _Gone with the Wind_, noticed and was surprised at this exchange. Before he could say anything, Hanna snatched the book away, distracting him for the moment.

Lucy sniffed and everyone looked over at her.

"The sheets feel scratchy," she said. Peter and Susan came over and Eliza came to sit with Hanna and Max.

"Lu, it'll be an adventure. You saw this place. It's huge. As long as we stay away from Mrs. Macready, we can do whatever we want," Peters said.

"Wars don't last forever, Lu. We'll be home soon," Susan added.

"Yeah, if home's still there," Edmund said as he walked into the room.

Susan sighed,"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yes, mum," Edmund replied sarcastically.

"Ed," Peter warned and Edmund was silent.

"You'll see Lu. We'll have a great time here," Peter reassured.

* * *

Later that night, Hanna couldn't sleep. She was worried about her grandparents and her family back in the States. She remembered her home in New York and her friends. She remembered her parents before they went to Germany. Why had they gone to Germany again? She couldn't even remember. Her parents were full of life and everything they did together was fun. They shouldn't have gone to Germany, at least not when the country was going through violent times. Their death had caused Eliza to grow up to young when her friends were going out and having fun. Their death caused Max to be a quiet boy when his friends were running around and having fun. Their death caused her to witness all these things when she should see them having fun. She missed her parents and she knew her siblings missed them, too. Hanna prayed that no more hardships would come.

* * *

Tell me what you thought! Be critical, too! Thanks for the two reviews. They helped me alot. -Meg-leighleigh


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Dona Nobis Pacem

Chapter 5

The next morning, breakfast was equally quiet as dinner the night before. Everyone thought the day would be full of exploring and playing outside, but as luck would have it, it was raining. Deciding to stay out of Mrs. Macready's way, Hanna went to the library.

As soon as Hanna got to the library, everyone else entered the room. Hanna sighed and went back to looking for a book on the shelf. Deciding on a book about the Greeks, she

went to find a seat. Peter, Eliza, and Susan were sitting on the couch, while Max and Lucy were sitting by the window. Edmund was lying beneath a chair, doing something to the bottom of it. Hanna, still agitated about yesterday, waltzed over and sat in the chair, resting her feet on his stomach.

"Do you mind?" came his muffled response.

"Not at all," she replied.

Susan, who found a rather large dictionary, suggested a game of guessing meanings of words.

"Gastrovascular. Come on Peter, gastrovascular," Susan said.

"Is it Latin?" Peter asked dully.

"Yes," Susan replied.

"Is it Latin for the 'worst game invented'?" Edmund asked as he sat up from his place on the floor. Hanna rolled her eyes and continued reading.

Susan slammed the dictionary shut while glaring at Peter, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Well what do you want to do, then?" Susan replied huffily.

"We can play Hide-and-Seek," Lucy suggested. "Please Peter. Eliza," Lucy begged with a look that couldn't be resisted.

"One. Two. Three," Peter started counting. Edmund complained while Hanna pulled him away and Susan groaned. Lucy hugged Peter and she and Max left. Eliza stayed to help Peter.

As Hanna was searching for a place to hide, she passed a door that seemed to pull her to it, but she ignored it. Finding a place in a small closet with cleaning supplies, she closed the door and waited. For what seemed like eternity, she heard someone shout. Leaving her hiding place, she saw Lucy and Edmund in the middle of the hallway.

"I don't think you two quite got the idea of the game," Peter said as he and Eliza approached the others.

"Weren't you all wondering where I was?" Lucy asked, sounding puzzled. Max and Hanna approached them.

"That's the point. That's why he was trying to seek you," Edmund stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan happily asked as she skipped over to the others.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter said as he looked at Lucy.

"But… I've been gone for hours," Lucy stated, confusion showing in her face.

"Lu, we just started the game," Hanna said before she asked, "How could you have been gone for hours?"

"I hid in this wardrobe in the spare room and there was another world," Lucy started. She told everyone about this world, a land covered in snow, called Narnia, and an old-fashioned lamp-post, where she met a faun named Mr. Tumnus, who she had tea with, and how he played a beautiful lullaby on a different type of interment, which lulled her to sleep. When she woke, he led her back to the lamp-post and she found her way back to the wardrobe. "So here I am," she finished.

"Let's take a look at this wardrobe," Eliza suggested.

* * *

When they got to the spare room and looked at the wardrobe, there were no signs of another world.

"Lucy, the only wood in here is the wood in the back of the wardrobe," Susan told her gently.

"One game at a time, Lu. We all don't have your imagination," Peter said as he, Susan, and Edmund started to walk away. Only Hanna, Eliza, and Max stayed with her.

"But, I wasn't imagining!" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy, that's enough," Susan scolded her.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this," Lucy said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Well, I believe you," Edmund said stepping away from Peter and Susan.

"You do?' Lucy asked, sounding doubtful.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?" Edmund said with a smile that wasn't particularly friendly.

"Oh, will you just stop," Peter groaned. "You just have to make everything worse, don't you?"

"It was just a joke!" Edmund said, trying to defend himself.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" Peter replied, sounding and looking very tired.

"Shut up! You think your Dad, but you're not!" Edmund shouted into Peter's face, and then he left the room.

"Well, that was nicely handled," Susan said as she left to find Edmund.

"But…I'm telling the truth," Lucy said quietly.

"Susan's right, Lucy, that's enough," Peter said before he left.

Lucy was trying very hard not to cry, but some tears fell down anyway.

"Lu, don't cry. I believe you," Max told her as he gave her a hug. Lucy smiled a little as she returned the hug. Hanna and Eliza looked at each other before saying together, "We believe you, too." Lucy gave them hugs and Hanna thought,_ "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to…" _as she asked Lucy, "Hey Lu, you asked me a while ago if I could teach you some ballet. So how about now?"

That evening, Lucy and Hanna were exhausted, but happy. Lucy wasn't upset anymore and her siblings were okay, too. Eliza had talked to them and they, or more Peter and Susan agreed not to say anything. Edmund was still sulking around, but didn't say anything else for the rest of the day.

* * *

Hanna was awoken all of a sudden as Max was shaking her awake. He looked excited, but didn't say anything as he dragged Hanna and Eliza out of the girls' room into the boys' room, where the other were. Lucy was saying that she went back to Narnia, and this time Max and Edmund were there, too. Hanna believed Max would have, but Edmund?

"You saw the faun?" Peter asked Edmund, who stood there with an odd expression on his face.

"Well, he didn't actually go there with us," Lucy replied, and continued with a curiosity, "What were your doing there, Edmund?"

Edmund looked uncomfortable before saying, "I was just playing along. I shouldn't have encouraged them. I'm sorry, Peter. You know how little kids are these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending." Edmund finished with a smug look on his face.

Lucy face crumbled as she ran out of the room. Max quickly ran after her, with Susan and Eliza to follow. Peter was the last to leave, but before he left, he shoved Edmund down.

Hanna decided not to follow, but instead looked over at Edmund.

"What?" Edmund snapped when he saw she was staring at him.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you are so mean to everyone," she replied.

"Well, have you figured it out yet?" Edmund remarked sarcastically.

"No, not yet," Hanna quietly replied as she left the room.

* * *

Well...what did you think. Tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Especially any references to the dialogue!

* * *

Dona Nobis Pacem

Chapter 6

It was a nice and sunny day to be outside. Susan, Peter, and Edmund were playing cricket, while Lucy was over by a tree, reading. Eliza and Max were sitting by her also, watching the game of cricket. Hanna was up in the tree.

"I would've played if it was baseball," Hanna was complaining while watching the game.

"Well it's not, and any way, you could have learned how to play cricket," Eliza replied for the tenth time.

"They could have learned how to play baseball," Hanna mumbled while Max and Lucy laughed quietly.

"Peter winds up, goes for the bowl," Peter said as he threw the ball, which hit Edmund's leg.

"Ow," Edmund complained as he nursed where a bruise would be forming.

"Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream!" Peter teased as Susan threw him the ball.

"Can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund asked. "I thought that you said that was a kid's game?" Peter questioned, looking at Edmund.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air," Susan replied cheerfully.

"It's not like there isn't air inside," Edmund grumbled, making the smile on Susan's face disappear.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked and Edmund asked if he was ready. Peter threw it hard and Edmund hit it even harder.

Then, there was a loud crash and everyone looked to the window.

"Lovely," Hanna replied as she leaped out of the tree to catch up with the others.

"Nice going, Ed," Peter told Edmund sarcastically.

"You bowled it," Edmund replied defensively.

Everyone was looking at a broken window and a suit of armor on the ground. And then they heard the footsteps.

"It's the Macready," Susan whispered as she used the housekeeper's nickname.

"Run," Peter replied and they all started running away from the mess. Hanna was wondering why she, Eliza, and Max were even running, since this was not their problem, but then she remembered the Macready would probably lump them into this, too. So she kept running.

It seemed that wherever they went, the Macready was still very close. After many doors, someone (Hanna couldn't see) opened the door to the spare room. Edmund ran up to the wardrobe and opened it,

"You've got to be kidding me," Susan groaned. After being told to go by Peter, everyone was into the wardrobe. Peter told everyone to move back. Everyone was shouting at each other about to get off their foot or whatever the problem was and then they all fell back into the snow. Well, everyone, except Lucy and Edmund.

"Impossible," Susan breathed as she looked around in amazement.

"Don't worry, it's probably just your imagination," Lucy replied with an 'I-told-so' look.

"I guess sorry wouldn't quite cover it?" Peter asked sheepishly. Lucy looked over at Max, who was smiling with mischief.

"No. But this would!" Lucy exclaimed as she threw a snowball at him. Then Max threw one at Eliza, because even though she believed him, he still wanted to throw one at her. Hanna was on the ground, howling with laughter.

"You-you should've seen your face," she told her sister as she gained control back. Eliza rolled her eyes and shoved her sister back in the snow, which developed into an all-out snowball fight, which Susan, Lucy, and Peter were already having. Finally, Susan through one at Edmund, who responded with an "Ow".

"Stop it," he complained as he rubbed his arm.

"You little liar," Peter exclaimed as he realized that Edmund lied.

"You didn't believe her either," Edmund replied, again, defensively.

"Apologize to Lucy," Peter commanded, which Edmund only looked at her.

"Say you're sorry," he threatened as he stepped towards him.

"Alright! I'm sorry," Edmund said to Lucy.

"That's alright, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending," Lucy told him, smugly.

"Very funny," he muttered.

"Maybe we should go back," Susan suggested.

"Let's not and say we did. I don't really want to go back and get in trouble for something I didn't do," Hanna said while looking at Edmund and Peter, who just glared at her. She would have said more if Eliza hadn't put her hand over Hanna's mouth.

"I think Lucy should decide," Peter declared and Lucy looked very happy when she said they should go visit Mr. Tumnus.

"Then Mr. Tumnus it is," Peter said

"Well, we can't go out wondering around dressed like this," Susan said as Peter and Eliza walked into the wardrobe.

"We can use these," Peter replied holding out a coat to Susan.

"These aren't ours though," Susan argued.

"Well, I don't think the professor will mind. And if you think about it logically, we're not even taking these out of the wardrobe," Peter replied as he and Eliza handed out the coats. When Edmund was handed his coat, he wasn't very happy.

"That's a girl's coat," he complained.

"I know," Peter said, obviously still angry at him.

"Don't worry, it matches your eyes," Hanna cheerfully told him as she walk by.

* * *

"…and we'll have tea and…" Lucy chattering abruptly came to a stop as she saw a door to a cave, probably Mr. Tumnus's. Lucy started running; causing the other's to run after her.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked as she looked around. Hanna heard a crack. Looking behind her, she saw Edmund looking guilty as he stepped off a broken picture.

"Are you okay?" Hanna asked, almost worried about him, if he hadn't glared at her while he replied, "I'm fine. Why would you care, anyway?" Hanna sighed and moved to stand by her brother and sisters, who were listening to Peter, as he read a paper that was nailed to the wall.

"…also comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police, Long Live the Queen," Peter finished quietly.

"Now we need to leave," Susan said, when Lucy replied, "But we have to help him!"

"It's out of our hands, Lu," Peter said gently.

"You don't understand, do you? I'm the human! He helped me." Lucy cried.

"Yeah, and we both came back to visit with him," Max said, looking like he was going to cry.

"Maybe we should call the police," Peter said as he looked to Eliza, looking for agreement.

"These are the police," Susan cried.

"Besides, even if we could get the police, and I mean the real police, what could they do? Go to this queen, and demand for Mr. Tumnus to be returned to his home? I don't exactly think so," Hanna added, trying to help Lucy.

"Why?" Edmund asked all of a sudden. "I mean, he's a criminal," he finished when everyone looked at him.

"Don't worry, Lu, we'll think of something," Peter said as everyone heard a "Psst".

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked when they spotted the bird. The bird flew away and they ran after it.

Hearing a rustle in the bushes, everyone froze and waited. Then, out came a beaver.

"It's just a beaver," Lucy said with relief.

"Come here, boy, come here," Peter said as he held out his hand for it to smell. Hanna rolled her eyes as she thought,"_ Don't they have beavers in Great Britain? These animals have teeth, I hope he knows." _

"Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want," the Beaver said as he sat up straight. Everyone froze again.

"It's a talking beaver," Lucy and Max exclaimed together.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the Beaver asked.

"Yes?" she asked as he pulled out a handkerchief.

"Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr.-"

"Tumnas. He gave it to me just before they took him," Mr. Beaver finished.

"Is he all right?" Lucy asked, fear written all over her face.

"Further in," he replied, motioning them to follow. Peter, Lucy, Max, Hanna, and Eliza went to follow, before Susan grabbed Peter's arm.

"What are you doing?" Susan asked.

"He said he knows the faun," Peter replied simply.

"He's a beaver…he shouldn't be talking at all," Susan said with exasperation.

"She's right. How do we know we can trust him?" Edmund piped up. Hanna would've shoved him down onto the ground if Eliza and Max grabbed her hands.

"Everything alright?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Yes. We're just talking," Peter quickly responded.

"That's better left for safer corners," Mr. Beaver said and Lucy told them that some of the trees were on the Witch's side.

After that being said, they all left to follow Mr. Beaver.

* * *

Hey Everyone, I hopt you liked it. I don't want to sound demanding or anything, and I won't ask all the time, but could you review every once in awhile? Thanks and I promise I won't ask all the time! -Meg-leighleigh


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

Dona Nobis Pacem

Chapter 7

After a long while, Mr. Beaver stopped a short distance from a dam. Lucy told him it was lovely and Mr. Beaver told everyone that is was merely a trifle, soon to be finished. As he finished, they heard a female voice shouting, and then another beaver came out.

"Is that you Beaver? I find out you've been out with Badger again I'll…Oh, those aren't the Badgers. I never thought I'd live to see this day," the other Beaver, most likely Mrs. Beaver, finished. "You couldn't have given me ten minuets warning…look at this fur," Mrs. Beaver said as she smoothed out her fur.

"I'd have given you a week if I thought it would help," Mr. Beaver said as he chuckled.

"Well let's get you inside. You must be cold and hungry. And in use of more civilized company," Mrs. Beaver said as she went into the dam. Lucy, Max, Peter, Eliza, and Susan followed her. Hanna was about to follow, but stopped when she saw Mr. Beaver ask if Edmund was enjoying the scenery. Edmund didn't reply, but went into the dam. Hanna looked toward the direction he was looking at, but saw nothing.

"Fish and chip, dear," Mrs. Beaver put the plate down on the table as Peter asked, "Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Peter, Eliza, Susan, and Lucy were sitting at the table with the Beavers. Max and Hanna were sitting on the floor and Edmund was sitting, away from them all, on the stairs.

"Well…there's hope!" Mrs. Beaver said as Mr. Beaver added, "Yeah, there's a load full of hope…Aslan is on the move," he finished quietly. Everyone felt warmth at the name, and was enjoying the moment, and then Edmund interrupted it.

"Who's Aslan?" he asked. Mr. Beaver laughed, until Mrs. Beaver punched his arm.

"You cheeky little blighter….you don't know do you?" he finished, this time not laughing.

"Well, we haven't actually been here very long," Peter put in.

"He's only the king of the whole wood, the true king of Narnia…the top geezer. And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!" Mr. Beaver told them excitedly.

"Waiting for us?" Lucy asked, disbelieve written all over her face.

You've got to be joking! Look Aslan's return, Tumnus's arrest…the secret police! They're all happening because of you!" he continued, just as excitedly.

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked indignantly.

"Not blaming you, dear, thanking you," Mrs. Beaver soothed.

"There's a prophecy...When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits on Cair Paravel's throne, the evil time will be over and done." Mr. Beaver recited.

"You know, that doesn't rhyme," Susan pointed out.

"Yes, I know, but you're kinda missing the point!" Mr. Beaver said, irritated.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked before continuing, "We can't be the ones. Plus, there are three others. What about them?"

"Well, you better be, Aslan's fitting your army already. And I don't know about the other three," Mr. Beaver said.

"Mum sent us away from war," Susan said as Peter replied, "I think you're mistaken; we're not heroes!"

"We're from Finchley," Lucy said and Max added, "And New York!"

"We're sorry, but we have to get going," Peter said as he got up. "Thank you for your hospitality," Susan added.

"What about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry Lu, but it's out of our hands," Peter told her. "Ed, time to go-Ed?" Peter looked around the room and not finding him. "I'm going to kill him."

"You may not have to…Has Edmund been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Yes, why-OH!" Peter realized quickly. Everyone quickly began to put on their coats.

"Eliza, I want you to stay here with your siblings," Peter told her as they headed out the door.

"But-I want to go-"Eliza started before Peter replied a quick, "Thank you."

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of him," Eliza spat out angrily as she was helping Hanna tie her hair up in a ponytail.

"I know neither can-OW!" Hanna was saying before Eliza pulled on her hair. Max had somehow gotten away to help Mrs. Beaver. "Will you calm down? It's not a big deal."

"Oh, yes it is. He thinks he can tell me what to do because I'm just a 'girl'. Well, I've handled far worse. Especially looking out for you, Hanna." Eliza replied, still as angry.

"Fine, I see you point-HEY!" Hanna cried when she comprehended what her older sister said. Eliza, who had stopped pulling Hanna's hair, was sitting in the chair, still seething. Hanna sighed and went to look for Mrs. Beaver. When she found her, she asked for some paper and a pen. When Mrs. Beaver told her where to look, she returned to Eliza, this time not empty handed.

Eliza had always been one to write her feelings down. After their parents died, Eliza stopped writing. Eliza had written such beautiful poetry. Hanna hoped that Eliza would write now, so she'll stop being mad. And finish her hair.

"Write," Hanna commanded, as she put the paper and pen in front of Eliza.

"What?" Eliza asked as she looked at the paper.

"Anything, I don't care, just write," Hanna replied with impatience. Eliza thought for a moment, and then started writing. For what seemed like forever, Eliza stopped. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was smiling.

"What, do you feel better or something?" Hanna asked when she saw her sister smiling.

"I think…I think I like him," Eliza murmured.

"Whoa, hold on there, what?" Hanna asked, shocked. Eliza didn't say anything, but held out the paper. It was a poem, and beautifully written. Hanna could see why Eliza 'liked' him.

"Okay, I'm going to let this go for now. Now that you're better, will you finish my hair? Gently?" Hanna asked.

Five minuets later, Hanna's hair was done, and just in time, as the Pevensies, minus one, and Mr. Beaver raced in.

"Hurry Mum, their after us!" Mr. Beaver shouted.

"Who?" Max asked and Lucy told them that it was the secret police

"Right," Mrs. Beaver said as she gathered supplies.

"What is she doing?" Susan asked.

"Don't worry, you'll thank me later. It's a long journey and Mr. Beaver gets cranky when he's hungry," Mrs. Beaver said and Susan started to help.

"I'm cranky NOW!" Mr. Beaver shouted impatiently.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked.

"Only if the Witch serves toast," Peter said sarcastically.

"Everyone this way," Mr. Beaver said as soon as they got into a tunnel. "Me and Badger dug this together. Leads right to his place." "You told me this leads to your mum's!" Mrs. Beaver cried. Everyone was running until Lucy fell down. "They're in the tunnel," she whispered. After she was back on her feet, everyone picked up the pace. Unfortunately, they came to a dead end. "You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed. "There wasn't room next to the jam!" Mr. Beaver replied.

They finally found the exit. After they all got through, and the exit was blocked off, they heard Lucy shriek and a sound of someone falling. Looking around, they saw animals, turned to stone.

"He was my best mate," Mr. Beaver said quietly, when he saw that one of the animals was Badger.

"Who would do such a thing?" Susan asked, to no one in particular.

"This is what happens to those who cross the witch," a fox said when he appeared.

"Stand still, traitor, before I chew you to splinters," Mr. Beaver threatened.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys," the fox replied.

"Well, you look an awful look like them," Beaver replied.

"Unfortunate family resemblance, but we can discuss family breeding later, right now we need to move," Fox said.

"What do you have in mind?" Peter asked. Fox looked up to a tree.

Once everyone was up the tree, they waited quietly. They watched from above as Fox smoothly made up a lie, but not without a price.

"Are you okay?" Hanna asked as she and the others got to the fox, who was in a prison of teeth when he told the wolves they headed north.

"I've been better," he said as Mrs. Beaver started to stitch him up.

"They were helping Tumnas when the witch got to them-OW!" Fox cried out as Mrs. Beaver was still stitching him up.

"Hold still! You're even worse than Beaver on bath day," Mrs. Beaver scolded. "Worst day of the year," Mr. Beaver shuddered.

"Well, that's all the cure I can get now. I need to be going. Aslan needs everyone I can find," Fox said as he stood up.

"You've seen Aslan? What's he like?" Mr. and Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Like everything you ever heard and more," Fox said, like he was still in amazement, which he probably was.

After a few questions to Peter if he was going to fight and the reply that they just wanted their back, Fox left, leaving the others to sleep.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! -Meg-leighleigh


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing. Great, huh?

* * *

Dona Nobis Pacem

Chapter 8

The next morning, everyone got ready to go. When the fire was put out, they started walking in the direction to the Stone Table.

"Susan? Is it just me, or is Eliza and Peter oblivious to the rest of us?" Hanna asked, seeing the two of them walking in the front, talking.

"No, it's not you, I see it, too. Don't worry, they'll remember we're here eventually," Susan reassured her. Hanna sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Aslan's camp is just over there by the Stone Table, across the river," Mr. Beaver told them as they stood on a rock bridge, admiring the white-covered land.

"River?" Susan asked. "It's been frozen for one hundred years," Mrs. Beaver replied.

"It seems so far," Peter said as he looked around.

"It's the world dear; did you expect it to be smaller?" Mrs. Beaver asked as they started to leave.

"Smaller," Susan said as she looked at Peter.

* * *

"Come on, before we're old," Mr. Beaver called to the children as they walked across the snow.

"If he tells me to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big, fluffy hat!" Peter exclaimed as he bent over to let Lucy climb on his back. Eliza bent over to let Max on her back, also.

"Hurry up, humans! We don't have all day!" Mr. Beaver called again.

"He is getting kinda bossy," Lucy agreed and Max nodded his head also. Then, they heard bells.

"It's her! Run!" Mrs. Beaver cried and everyone started running. They found a little cave that they all could fit in, and after several minuets, they heard nothing.

"Maybe she's gone," Lucy suggested and Peter said he'd go look, but Mr. Beaver stopped him and said he'd go look. After a few a minuets, Mr. Beaver returned, startling everyone.

"I hope you've been good, because someone is here to see you!" he exclaimed. With a glance to each other here and there, everyone came out, to see Father Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, sir," Lucy told him and he smiled as he replied, "It certainly is, Lucy."

"Look, I've seen a lot of things, but this-"Susan was cut off as Peter said, "We thought you were the witch."

"Sorry about that, but in my defense, I've been driving one of these a lot longer," Father Christmas replied.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Susan said and Father Christmas explained that the Witch's power was crumbling and pulled out his bag.

"Presents!" Lucy and Max exclaimed together.

For Lucy, Father Christmas gave her a vial full of the juice of the fire flower that would cure any injury, and a dagger. To Susan, he gave her a bow and quiver of arrows, that would not miss, and a horn that if blown, helps would come. For Peter, he was given a sword and shield.

"These are tools, not toys," Father Christmas told them as he got in to his sleigh.

"Wait, what about the Riley's?" Lucy asked.

"No, Lu, it's okay, he's got things to do, places to be," Hanna told her and Max and Eliza nodded their heads.

"No, Lucy is right. I almost forgot you three," Father Christmas said as he searched through his bag again. Finding what he was looking for, he called Max forward.

"Maximilian, I give you this cross-bow that hopefully you'll never need to use. I also give you a dagger, which will someday come in need." Max thanked him and stepped back to stand by Lucy, admiring their gifts.

"Hanna, here is a bow and a sword. Use these for justice, not vengeance. And Eliza, I give you these two swords. Use these well, and don't worry, you'll know why you're here, soon enough."

"I must be off, winter is almost over and things to tend to pile up when you've been gone for a hundred years. Long live Aslan!" Father Christmas said as he got in his sleigh and left.

"Told you he was real," Lucy told Susan smugly. Max and Hanna laughed quietly as Eliza smiled, but it soon vanished when she saw Peter looking distressed.

"Did you hear what he said…winter is almost over. You know what that means…no more ice."

* * *

Everyone quickly ran to the cliff and looked down at the ice. They started to move before Susan stopped them.

"Wait, maybe we should think about this," Susan said as she looked down to the melting river.

"We don't have time," Peter replied sharply as he grabbed Lucy's hand. "I was just trying to be realistic," Susan said, sounding hurt. "No, you were trying to be smart…as usual," Peter replied as he led the way down. Susan didn't move, but Hanna pulled her along as they heard the wolves howl. When they reached the river, it was melting more rapidly. Peter started to step on the ice, but it cracked a bit under his weight.

"Wait, maybe I should go first," Mr. Beaver suggested and Peter replied that he should.

"You haven't been sneaking second helpings, have you?" Mrs. Beaver asked suspiciously. "Well, you never know what meal will be you last, especially with your cooking," Mr. Beaver replied. After an okay from Mr. Beaver, everyone got on the ice, walking cautiously. "If Mum knew what we were doing…"Susan started as Peter cut in, "Mum's not here!"

"Oh no!" Lucy exclaimed as she saw the wolves. "Run!" Peter shouted and everyone tried to run, but considering it was ice,

they didn't make much time. The wolves leapt in front, snarling and growling. Mr. Beaver was in the wrong place, so was pinned down. Peter, on instinct, pulled out his sword.

"Put that down, boy, before someone gets hurt," the wolf, most likely Maugrim, snarled as one of the wolf pinning Mr. Beaver down growled and Mr. Beaver told Peter not to worry about him, to slit Maugrim's throat.

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you," he said. "Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him," Susan told him.

"Smart girl," Maugrim remarked as Mr. Beaver told Peter to kill him now.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero! So just drop it!" Susan shouted. "No, Narnia needs you!" Mr. Beaver shouted back. Maugrim asked Peter what his choice was going to be as Lucy noticed the frozen water fall was starting to break. "Peter!" she cried. Peter looked at Eliza, who nodded, and told Lucy and Susan to hold on to him, as Eliza told Max and Hanna to hold on to her. They both plunged their swords into the ice, as the water fall came full force. Hanna held her breath as she tightened her grip on Eliza and Max. For what seemed like forever, they emerged from the water, and they finally floated towards land. As they all climbed onto the land, Peter and Susan couldn't find Lucy.

"Lucy!" they all called out for her. "Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy called when they saw her.

"Don't worry, your brother has you well looked after," Mr. Beaver told her as they laughed. "I don't think you'll be needing those much longer, though," Mrs. Beaver told them and they all saw the snow melting. They started traveling toward Aslan's camp, eventually leaving their coats behind. As they neared, they heard horns blowing. Hanna looked over to Eliza and smiled.

"Looks like we're almost there, huh?" she asked her older sister who nodded. "Why do you think we were brought here?" Eliza asked, and Hanna thought about it for a few minuets.

"I think we were brought here to make sure they made it to Aslan in one piece, but I'm not sure. What about you, Eliza?"

"I don't know, but Father Christmas said we'll find out soon, Hans," Eliza replied, using her childhood nickname.

"Alright, but I'll hold you to that, Liz," she laughed, as they caught up to the others.

* * *

A bit later, they entered Aslan's camp, everyone was staring at them.

"Why are they staring at us?" Susan asked as she kept smiling. "Maybe they think you look funny," Lucy said as she smiled mischievously, and everyone laughed, except Susan. They continued their way to the front, where there was a large tent.

"We have come to see Aslan," Peter said to a centaur, while pulling out his sword. The tent entrance started to move and everyone kneeled. The children started to kneel as they saw Aslan.

"Welcome Peter and Max, Adam's sons, and welcome Susan, Lucy, Eliza, and Hanna, daughters-of-Eve. Welcome Beavers, you have my thanks, but where is the fourth?" Aslan asked as he looked around.

"That's why are here," Peter said as they stood up. "We had a little trouble along the way," Susan added. "He's been captured by the White Witch," Peter finished.

"Captured!" came from the crowd all around them. "How did this happen?" Aslan asked and Mr. Beaver told him that Edmund betrayed them. "Then he has betrayed us all!" the centaur shouted.

"Peace, Oreius," Aslan told the centaur.

"It's really my fault. I was too hard on him." Peter said quietly. "We all were," Susan said as she looked over to her brother. "Sir, he's our brother," Lucy finished as hugged her brother.

"I know, dear one, and that makes the betrayal all the worse. It may be harder than you think," Aslan finished as he turned to head back to the tent. "Eliza, Hanna, and Max, follow me. I know you're wondering why you are here."

"Tell me, why do you think you are here?" Aslan asked when they had made themselves comfortable. Hanna and Eliza looked at each other, before Eliza told Aslan Hanna's theory.

"That is an interesting theory, Hanna and am glad to say that you are basically right. You were brought here to guide the Pevensies to me, and away from the White Witch. I know you think that you failed because Edmund didn't make it with you, but you didn't. Edmund's betrayal was his decision, but we will get him back." Aslan finished, and they felt relieved, knowing that Edmund not being with them was not their fault, but Hanna still felt guilty.

"I think that I helped cause Edmund to go to the Witch. I wasn't very nice, but he wasn't very nice to me. I still should have treated him politely. Our mother taught me better than that." Hanna said quietly, trying not to cry.

"Don't worry, we will get him back, Hans, and then you can start being nice to him," Eliza comforted her, as Max hugged her.

"Now that you know why you are here, I will have someone show you to your tents. Now, if you all will excuse me, I need to go speak to Peter," Aslan said as he left.

Once they were shown to their tents, they went to go change. There, they met up with the Susan and Lucy. Once they were changed, Eliza and Hanna left with Susan and Lucy to go to the river, while Max left to go explore.

* * *

Okay, I know that this chapter sucked big time, but I was really tired and this was the best I could come up with. Don't worry, the next chapter will be a bit more creative. -Meg-leighleigh


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been a bit busy and haven't found the time. But here it is and I hope you enjoy. If you can, please review. Thanks for reading! ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be here typing this story!;)

* * *

Dona Nobis Pacem

Chapter 9

"What a day! First with entering the camp. Then, Peter slaying that wolf and being knighted 'Sir Peter Wolfsbane'. I wonder if that search party is going to find Edmund. Still, it was a pretty interesting day!" Max exclaimed as he sat with his sisters.

"Where'd you learn the word 'slaying'? Never mind…you're right, it was a pretty interesting day. Hey Liz…you going to see Peter?" Hanna asked her older sister.

"Yes. Why? No, more importantly…What do you want?" Eliza asked, knowing that when Hanna wanted something, she usually asked what they were doing.

"Well you see, I don't think I can train with a sword in a dress. So I was wondering if you could find me some more moveable clothes," Hanna explained nonchalantly.

"Are you kidding me? I have two swords to train with, and I'm going to wear a dress!"

"You're more graceful than I am!" Hanna exclaimed, earning herself a glare. "Fine. I get your point. But I would find myself my own clothes, but I won't know where to look. And you always seem to get along with people, too. You know I don't and-"Hanna's rambling was cut short as Eliza silenced her.

"Fine! I'll find you some. You owe me though,"

* * *

When Hanna woke up the next morning early, she moved quietly to get out of her bed, considering the others were still sleeping. Looking through her chest of clothing, she found a bundle of clothing and a note.

"_You most definitely owe me! Here is a skirt, leggings, and a blouse. Some boots are by the chest. Do try not to tear them! Love, Eliza"_

After finding the boots and pulling on the gray leggings, navy skirt that came up above her knees, and the red blouse, Hanna stepped outside with her boots and weapons. Sitting on the ground to pull on her boots, Hanna noticed a familiar centaur in the distance. "_Oreius is his name," _Hanna thought as she pulled on the knee-high boots. Hoping that Oreius would teach her how to wield a sword, Hanna made her way over.

"You do know that it is early in the morning, young one, right?" Oreius asked as he saw Hanna make her way over.

"Yes, but I thought maybe you would teach me how to use a sword. Do you mind?" she asked and Oreius shook his head, leading her to a field.

"Why, might I ask, do you want to know how to use a sword?"

"Well, I want to make myself useful. I don't want to be the weak link in a battle. I want to help and protect the ones I care about," Hanna said as she pulled out her sword. Unlike Peter's and Eliza's swords, it didn't have a lion on the hilt. On it instead, was the Trinity Knot.

"That's an interesting sword you have. Might I take a look at it?" Oreius asked and Hanna handed him the sword.

"Does this symbol have any meaning to you?"

"Yes. It represents never ending love. My mother had several things with the Trinity Knot," Hanna added quietly as she took back her sword.

"So the basics…"

After two hours of basic training progressing into more advanced training, Oreius called for an end. After thanking him, Hanna made her way to where she could practice a little archery. She found it quite easy and didn't spend long with it. Deciding to come back later, she made her way back to the tents, hoping to find breakfast. Instead, she found everyone looking at the cliff.

"What are you all looking at?" Hanna asked and Lucy bounded over to her and hugged her.

"There you are! We were wondering where you were. I see you like the clothes," Eliza said as she smiled in Hanna's direction.

"We're looking at Aslan and do you see who he's with? That's Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed as she hugged Hanna tighter.

"Lu, I can't breathe. When did he get here?"

"I don't know. EDMUND!" Lucy shouted, trying to get her brother's attention.

"Lucy, why don't you wait until Aslan's done talking," Hanna said as she tried not to laugh. Lucy nodded and went to go stand my Max.

"Too late. He's coming down," Eliza said and everyone looked to see them coming down. Hanna, Max, and Eliza stepped back, letting the Pevensies see their brother first.

"What's done is done. There shall be nothing said of what has happened," Aslan commanded and he left.

"Hello," Edmund said sheepishly and Lucy rushed to give him a hug, then Susan came and gave him a hug too, asking if he was okay, which was answered that he was a little tired.

"Then get some sleep." Peter told him before adding, "Oh, and Edmund. Do try not to wander off again." Edmund smiled and was about to go into the tent, but spotted the Riley's. Max and Eliza waved, while Hanna only smiled at him. Returning the smile and the waves, Edmund went into the boys' tent.

* * *

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed," Lucy giggled and Edmund slowed down on his food.

"Yeah, if they were, we'd be out by now. With Hanna's appetite, we'd all be starving," Eliza said as everyone laughed. Hanna only stuck out her tongue and resumed eating.

"I'm sure that they pack enough for the journey," Peter said from his place by a rock.

"We're going home?" Susan asked and Peter nodded, saying that they were, but he was staying.

"But we're needed here!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed. It's not safe here," Peter replied.

"Which is why we need to stay. I've seen what she can do, and I've helped cause it," Edmund said quietly.

"Could I ask you to go home?" Peter asked the Riley's and they shook their heads.

"We're needed here just as much as you are and good luck trying to get rid of us. We're harder to get rid of," Eliza said and Peter rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.

"Well that's it then, I guess," Susan said as she picked up her bow and arrows.

"You're leaving?" Peter asked with confusion.

"I'm going to practice!" Susan replied and Lucy followed her.

"Guess I should practice my crossbow, shouldn't I?" Max asked and Eliza nodded. After he left, Eliza decided she should start training with her swords and she and Peter left to find Oreius.

"We'll catch up with you later!" Hanna called as she dragged Edmund in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Edmund asked as he followed Hanna.

"Well, you do need a sword, don't you?"

After finding a sword that was just right for Edmund, they left to find Eliza and Peter on the field.

"Hanna, why don't you practice with Eliza while I teach Edmund," Oreius called and Hanna nodded.

"Go on, you'll do fine," Hanna encouraged Edmund and began leading him to Oreius and Peter.

"Hanna…I wanted to apologize for my-""Don't. I understand and if you remember, I wasn't so nice to you, either." Hanna and Edmund smiled at each other for a moment before Hanna shoved him toward Oreius's direction.

"Have fun!"

* * *


End file.
